


Reassurances

by sonicsora



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg learns one thing very quickly after moving in with Hercules. Leave the curtain separating her room from the hallway open. One shot fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Written rather quickly based on an idea I had while rewatching the movie. I just had to get some Hercules/Meg fluff out there in the world. 
> 
> There are definitely going to be some grammar issues, but eeeh. I'll come back and edit those out in a bit.

The first month after… everything, after Hades fall and Hercules chose to stay with her, Meg learned to keep her doorway open for her Wonderboy. 

The curtain blocking her doorway from the rest of the hallway was something she learned to leave open after Hercules managed to tangle himself in it in an attempt to peek in and check on her. Sometimes she pretends to be asleep and not notice her six foot lug struggling against a piece of fabric, other times she has to get up to help him. 

His excuses are always laughably pathetic, about just walking by and bumbling into the curtain. Meg lets it be and just teases him in the moment. She doesn’t push too hard about it since he’s clearly not sure how to even put it into words. Hercules is a little awkward and unsure of people as much as Meg knows people _too_ well. 

Hercules is easy to read. A scroll Megara is in process of making herself familiar with. She knows to watch for worry touching his brow, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He’ll give a weak laugh, avoiding eye contact or shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. She can feel any of those coming from a mile away usually. It's not hard to divert The Hero of Thebes from an uncertain moment with a quick kiss or a touch. Their fingers intertwining is enough to settle him most times. She doesn’t bother with pep talks. She’s not Phil, she doesn’t need to bolster him with some cheesy shtick. 

His behavior is even easier to read when Meg doesn’t see his face. Hercules has learned somewhat how to hide how he feels on his face and in his voice, but his body betrays him every time. The tension in his shoulders, hunched in body language. When she sees his silhouette against the curtain of her doorway at night, she knows immediately what he’s feeling. 

He’s worried she’s dead. He’s scared. His fear also makes his practiced reflexes and dexterity completely go the way of Achilles. It’s why he’s gotten so familiar with the curtain. It doesn’t take long for her to come to a decision. Even if it loses her some privacy in the process. Not like anyone but them, Phil and Pegasus live in this place anyway. 

Meg ‘mistakenly’ leaves it partially open one night. She can’t sleep initially, but relaxes when she hears Hercules familiar foot falls approach on the marbled floors. He never steps in, but she can see through partially closed eyes his silhouette relax. When he sees she’s alive, he can relax. 

Even when that month passes and they move into the same room, he still does it when he gets home from a mission. He still will stand at the door and peer in, watching the rise and fall of her chest. He waits till she's half asleep to do it, maybe embarrassed by it, not that Meg minds it.

“You going to join me or just stand there all night?” 

She can always hear the blush in his voice as he walks in the room. “Uh- coming, Meg!”


End file.
